


Retreat

by FANTASTAR



Series: Soul Eater is Rated R [3]
Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: Grim solves Collin’s supposed problems by bringing in guests, who may or may not end up stick around more than Collin realizes.Vanderbolt x CollinNashi Fubuki x Grim





	Retreat

“Ahh! Hah!”

“Y-You..! Sto-!”

Collin did not know how much longer he could stay on his hands and knees. It seemed Grim was having the time of his life, although he could not fathom why he was. Considering the both of them were getting screwed by members of Team B’s leaders.

Collin hugs the pillow, whimpering as he endured Vanderbolt’s harsh thrusting. He could feel the arousal the other boy was feeling due to his sloppy, pleasure-seeking thrusts. But it was all the more hot and god was he getting even harder. 

“Senpai..! Senpai..! Hn!” He quivered from the title the younger leader had gave him. He was shaking. He wasn’t going to make it.

Grim locked lips with Nashi before the platinum blond could say anything. The reaper bounced down with every thrust aimed upward. He yanked Nashi’s shirt open, feeling down the boy’s torso while riding him wetly. Through his smile, their tongues played together. Oh, the shinigami knew Nashi wasn’t one to talk sweet talk. Down to business, fucking. God he loved that so much.

“Wanna call me senpai too~?” Teases Grim, rolling his hips downward.

“Like hell,” snarls Nashi, shutting up the meister with another thrust.

Amongst their thrusting and eager noises, one by one did they orgasm. All four boys shuddered and shook, whimpered and moaned, ejaculated and twitched. Collin hissed with an eye shut, having Vanderbolt push in balls deep to cum inside, while he came on the bed. 

Grim’s wrists were held forcibly down by his sides and he shivered with a horny smile as Nashi came inside of him, squeezing his wrists tightly. The reaper had came himself, especially fond of the rough play he had received in contrast.

“Thank youuu for playing with the Captain and I~! I knew this was the kind of break he needed,” Grim says as he laid on top of Nashi.

“C-Can we do this again?” Vanderbolt asks curiously with a flushed face.

Grim smiles sweetly, Nashi glances away, and Collin scowls embarrassedly in the pillow.

No one said no.


End file.
